


From the Arms of the Sea

by Cali_se



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: ...the arms of the sea seem to lift me up, holding me in their embrace





	From the Arms of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A post-fall ficlet. Another Will POV - they seem to be (mostly) coming out that way at the moment!  
> Find me on Tumblr: [Bluecaliessi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluecaliessi/html#cutid)

There's a moment of darkness as the water takes me under, attempting to swallow me whole. Then a glimmer of light plays beneath my eyelids, and the arms of the sea seem to lift me up, holding me in their embrace like a parent nursing a child.

I gasp. The air is cold, punching my lungs.

And I realise I'm alive. 

My arms are weak; my legs are tethered to some unseen anchor at the bottom of the ocean. My head goes under again, as though the sea is turning on me, changing its mind once again, letting me slip away, allowing me to fall into the deep. I search for signs of him, but find nothing.

_If he is lost, then so am I._

Suddenly, a strong arm loops itself around me from behind, pulling me up, and I am weightless. 

"Will." His voice finds me in the dark. "I've got you. Stay with me." 

It may be moments or hours that pass. I have no idea. All I know is we're both alive, and we're together.

Is this what I wanted, all along?

***

There's a moment of darkness as I wake, just before I open my eyes. 

As light seeps into the room, I look across to the window to find him pulling back the curtains, letting in the morning sunshine. My head feels heavy against the soft pillow. My body is relaxed, my mind is lulled, as though the bed is holding me in its arms, keeping me safe. It smells of me, of him, of us.

He lies down beside me and his body fits so perfectly against mine I wonder how I ever did without it. His arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me even closer to him. I smile back at him as he kisses me, touches me, loves me, and I love him in return.

"My beautiful Will." He gazes into my eyes as he buries himself deep inside me. "It's all right. I've got you." 

_Stay with me._

Time passes around us as we make love. I have no idea how many moments tick by. All I know is we're still alive, and we're together. 

And everything we ever wanted is ours.


End file.
